A-Day
by Connor Nicholls
Summary: The story is about a Man whose put through hell during hell on earth. The concept came during 7th Grade in English, we had to write a story about Brumbies (a Horse for those who don't know) and something about strangeness coming to a town, so i wrote about zombies, and 5 year later im still writing it in bits and pieces when i come up with new ideas. Will still be working on it


Prologue

He sat there and thought "This shit is unbearable, I've lost four people in the past week, how many more can there be" the clanging of pipe above his head were distracting him from his train of thoughts.

"I don't know how much longer these people can go on; I mean is there no end to these things?" the thoughts echoed in Clarence's head as he got up to check on the rest of the survivors.

Jake the Tech specialist was the first to notice Clarence enter back into the room and welcomed him in with a hearty "Hello" as which Clarence respond with a less then hearty grumble of acknowledgement.

Katie who was one of two females left in the group placed a plate of risotto in front of Clarence as he sat down at the steel bench "that's the last of the rice, we need more food!" she said with a worried tone in her voice "what happened to the scout party that was suppose to go out for supplies today?" she continued as she cocked one of her thinly waxed eyebrow?

"Curiosity killed the cat" responded Clarence with a less then reassuring tone.

"Nah, my car did" said Nick with a Chuckle which was followed by a jolly laugh all throughout the small prison room.

"The time for sarcasm has passed Nick, it's time to kick your arse into gear and go for patrol, relive Jensen while your out there, he could sure as hell use the break and feed" replied Clarence with a serious and slightly booming voice

Nick slightly brought back by the anger in his group leaders voice, got up and exited the east door, which creaked open and screeched shut, then followed by a faint and inaudible yell from Nick.

Clarence grumbled and finished up his rice before standing up and proceeding to the west side door, but was interrupted by Jensen's Italian accent "Hey boss, I got's to tell ya something"

"Walk with me I got to check up on Freya, she might need the break" was the response from a crooked frown that laid upon Clarence's grizzly face

As they entered the room which was dimly lit by a kerosene lantern in the middle of the room, it sat atop a rickety wooden endtable which seemed to barely hold it's own as well as a metal lantern on it. Clarence signaled to Freya that she could leave and have some food and a rest from her duty, she replied simply with a sigh of relief and a smile as she exited the room.

Clarence and Jensen had taken a seat next to a bed where a fallen survivor laid unconscious from a blow to the head. "They are getting smarter boss, I've seen them using rocks, even on the main gate" said Jensen as he observed the look of sympathy stained upon the face of his leader as he looked at his fallen brethren. "It wont be long before they work together to break it down, we have to act now and act fast, supplies are low and everyone is scared, what's the plan?" was the question thrown at Clarence by his Friend as he glared him in the eyes.

"I've been thinking this rundown hospital ain't gunna do, we need to move as soon as the wounded are able ok" was the reply Jensen got with a cold stare and a smirk seemingly void of anger across his leader's face.

Chapter One

Clarence awoke from his slumber with a terrible headache and the taste of Whiskey and Rum on his tongue. "A hard night I guess, wish I could remember it" were the only words he was able to think before he had to stop, the pain that throbbed from his head was unbearable. He manage to find the strength to pull his body to a standing position and muster the rest of the energy he had to push himself to the kitchen where he proceeded to make a coffee; double the caffeine then his usual coffees too, as he scratched at his cheek he felt the slight stubble that seemed to grow overnight, and on both sides too. After finishing his coffee and having some Mighty Wheat Breakfast Cereal he thought he might shave his face down to his usual one finger width beard, just the way he liked it.

As he brought the razor to his face he stopped for a few seconds, peering into his own sharp pale blue eyes, the eyes of a happy yet pained individual, "How can I go from day to day without cracking" he thought to himself as he brought his focus to reality and started to shave the stubble from his cheek. He wiped his face clean of the Shaving Cream he used and brushed his teeth with a slight droop to his eyes, "More coffee" he thought.

As he finished his coffee he planned what to do today, "Go see Zack or go see Candace?" he thought as he pull on his jeans and threw on a polo shirt and his usual black sports coat deciding against his trenchcoat as it was too warm outside for it.

He locked his front door behind him and placed his sunglasses on, looked at the neighbor with a smile and preceded to happily trot down the street, he cheerfully said "Hello" and waved to people as he passed by. He finally made it to 42 Crescent Street; Viva Pastry, Candace's pastry good shop, "I'll see how much a pie cost's, either that or a cream bun" he thought to himself as he entered the store.

"Hey Clarence how are you this morning?" said Candace in a cheerful Voice, she was in such a good mood it made Clarence think that she must've won the lottery

"A little foggy when I woke up, musta been drinking, do you know what I got up to last night?" said Clarence in a croaky voice as he rubbed his forehead hoping the pain would dull.

"You don't remember a thing do you?" she replied in a giddy voice.

"Not a bloody thing, everything's just," he paused for a second as he sat down in a chair nearest to the counter, he always liked sitting close to the counter, just so he could watch Candace work, "cloudy and muddled, I was hoping you or Zack could tell me?" he continued.

"Well you started out just drinking by yourself, then you invited me over and a couple of your other friends, it was decently fun at that time" said Candace as she wiped the tabled Clarence was sitting at.

He quite enjoyed it when she did that as the top two buttons were undone on her uniform shirt, revealing some nice cleavage of her breasts

"Decently Fun?" he replied shaking his head and bringing her face into focus.

"Yeah decently fun, that's what I said wasn't it?" she replied giving him an "I know what you were just staring at" look.

Clarence got up and looked through all the handmade pastries at the display cabinet, eyeing off a nice chocolate Éclair, "do you know what happened after that?" he said pointing to the Éclair and notifying Candace that he wished to purchase it.

"Um, you're friends left after awhile and it was just you and me, it was a nice night after that, until you got drunk" she said as she retrieved the Éclair from the cabinet and placing it on a plate, "I mean you were so sweet" she continued as she handed the Éclair to Clarence

"Sweet, what did I do to be sweet?" he said as he just stood there holding a plate in his hand.

"Well you got me some flowers and we had a nice chat for about and hour" Said Candace now staring into space with a huge grin across her face.

"Flowers and a talk, that sounds nice" said Clarence with a now dumbfound look upon his face as he sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, but I particularly like what happened after the chat we had" said Candace with a raunchy smirk now across her face

"Afterwards, what happened afterwards" said Clarence with a muffled voice from the Éclair he was shoveling into his mouth and a curious look across his face.

"Yeah afterwards, you gave me a kiss, and led me to your bed where you made out with me" She said then proceeding to bite her lower lip in a way that slightly aroused Clarence, "Then you took my clothes off and we had sex" she continued leaning down on the table in front of Clarence showing off her cleavage again

Clarence almost choked at what he just heard and almost spat the Éclair out from the sight of her cleavage again. Did he really have what could have been the best sex he might ever have, and not remember a single bit of it?

"We did it, and I don't remember a single thing, how can I be sure of it" said Clarence after wiping cream from the sides of his mouth.

"Well come with me to the storage room and I'll jog your memory ok" whispered Candace in Clarence's ear, bringing Clarence to cross his legs to prevent his erection from smacking into the underside of the table, now he was really aroused, and he liked how this day was going, luckily he didn't go see Zack otherwise he might not have the chance to get with Candace like he always wished he could.

He jumped the counter and placed the dish in a sink that was at the back before slipping around the corner to the corridor that led to where the storage room was, he stopped just outside the door, and looked to the sky, placed his hands together and thanked god for this wonderful moment in the hopes that god is look back down on him giving him the thumbs up saying "go get em tiger" before he opened the door and entered the room, only to find Candace in some White Lacey Underwear and her Fiery red hair had been let down, Clarence loved her hair, the curls and the way the locks of hair sat almost picture perfect to him.

"Are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to satisfy me again" she said in a seductive voice and winking at Clarence.

"Hell Yeah, how do you want to be satisfied" said Clarence cheerfully as he removed his jeans.

Chapter Two

Clarence exited the shop with Candace in his arms, it was now 4pm and was closing time, a little earlier then usual, he liked to spend an entire day helping Candace at the shop, and even though he didn't work there he still felt like it was a job.

On their way back to Clarence's home Clarence had the feeling things weren't quite right, the streets seemed a little emptier and there were car's just left abandoned in the middle of the road.

"That's strange?" he said as he saw a nice 64 Impala just left doors open in the middle of the road.

"It's a little creepy isn't it Clarence?" said Candace feeling a chill up her spine.

As they walked further up the street Clarence noticed why the street must've been so empty, there lying face down over the gutter was a half eaten corpse of Clarence's neighbor Mr. Fletcher. Horrified by the sight he covered Candace's eyes and continued to walk down the street, now he could see signs of some living people, maybe they know what happened to Mr. Fletcher.

"HEY you, hey do you know what happened to that man" Yelled Clarence to a man who was shambling away from them on the road.

The man stop dead in his track's, and slowly turned towards them, Clarence was horrified by this sight too, the man was missing his left cheek and lower lip and had a chunk of flesh taken from his neck, the man's eyes were void of all life and were a very pale white. The man began to growl and shamble arms outstretched at Clarence

"Hey are you ok?" said Clarence slightly freaked out at this point.

The man didn't stop, he just sped up and was now running at Clarence roaring and growling at him

"Hey slowed down man, if you need help just say it" said Clarence as he started to back up

The man didn't halt in his run, but instead tackled Clarence to the ground and tried biting him; luckily Clarence had his arm on the guy's neck and was preventing the man from biting him. The man seemed devoid of all emotion and was seemingly fixated on biting or eating Clarence until Candace shoved the man off Clarence, whom got up and backed up from the man with Candace behind him

"Look you crazy fucking prick, I don't care how hungry you are, you're not going to bite me now back the fuck off" said Clarence in a angry and deep voice

The man just got up and started to run at Clarence again, but this time got knocked over when Clarence brought a right hook to the man mouth. The man seemed not to be in pain but seemed persistent on getting back up to yet again try and bite Clarence but was futile when Clarence brought a TV that he retrieved from a broken out window of a store nearby, down on the man's head, crushing it. This time, the man didn't get back up

"What the fuck is going on here" said Clarence in a shocked and curious tone

"I don't know but you just killed a man" said Candace shaking with fear, but she couldn't decide why she was shaking, was it the fact that a man with a missing lower lip and cheek just tried to bite the love of her life, or the fact that her lover just killed that man with a Forty-Two inch TV from a nearby store window.

"Ok I think the fact that he had blood all over him, no emotion or pain, and lastly his jugular torn out and still able to move means that he obviously wasn't alive, but I don't think it explains what's happening" replied Clarence looking around to check if there was any other people like the man, or better yet someone like Clarence, someone who didn't seem contempt on consuming the flesh or face of another person.

After a quick peek around the surrounding area all he could come up with was a pistol and a couple of clips of ammo from a dead cop he found half eaten in an alleyway nearby.

"Ok I got something to protect us now we just need a quick way home" said Clarence as he peered around at the street, and saw what seemed to be a near perfect condition Corvette, with the keys still in it. As he turned the ignition the car seemed reluctant to start, but finally gave in and roared to life, and a little shudder of joy came over Clarence as the V8 engine roared under the bonnet as he revved the car and sped off down the road.

Navigating was quite easy with the inbuilt GPS and the fact he didn't have to worry so much on traffic, just dodging the occasional car or dead body, or moving dead body, and finally coming to the straight stretch of road not far from his house he decided to have a little look around, house doors were broken or smashed in, windows broken and covered in blood, porches were littered with bones, flesh and debris, the sky was grey and dull and a fog was coming over the street, yet Clarence could still see a way ahead, there were bodies littering the streets and even worse some were getting up and walking around.

"This is the most fucked up shit I have ever seen, what the fuck is going on its like no one wants to stay dead?" said Clarence as he putted along at sixty kilometres to avoid colliding with unnecessary objects and living dead.

"How much further until we get to yours Clarence?" said Candace shakily

"About three kilometres down the road, don't worry we will be safe" replied Clarence taking his hands off the wheel for a few seconds to cock the gun he had acquired earlier.

As Clarence pulled into his driveway with his new flash car that he found, he noticed that Mr. Fletchers door had be broken down and that blood stained the porch of his house too, Clarence was a little worried that there might be some of these walking dead in his house too, but he was relived to see that his front door was untouched, and was sturdily locked behind him and boarded up, but to make sure it was truly safe he made sure to clear every room and board up every door and window that exited the house.

"I'm scared Clarence, I'm really scared" cried Candace as she sunk her head into Clarence's arms for reassurance.

"It's ok Sweetie, I'm here and I'm scared too" replied Clarence as he stumbled backwards a little from Candace shooting into his arms. He had never had a women sink into his arms for warmth and support, and yet here he stood with a beautiful women in his arms, wishing it was all a dream.

As the Time passed the clouds cleared up and the fog went away, it was a beautiful summer's day, well beautiful except for all the zombies stalking the street and the awful smell of rotting flesh and death. Clarence thought to himself what he could do with his time now that the world was pretty much at chaos, if not over?

"I gotta get some supplies, but the nearest store is a long way away, and I'm not leaving Candace here alone?" he thought to himself as he looked at a map of his local area, "but if I take her with me I might risk losing her" he continued to think. But then there was a loud and repetitive banging at the door, as if someone was in a hurry to get in, it was Zack knocking on the door like a mad man, Clarence unbarred the door to let his friend in and welcomed him into the house as if it was his own and then proceeded to board it back up with Zack's help.

Clarence watched the rain patter down on the window through a slight slit in the boards on the window. It was strange, the city going to chaos, people eating each other and then getting back up after they die. It seemed almost a dream like situation they were in.

"The infection spreads through bites, scratches or through bodily fluids, that's all I know and have seen" said Zack who was sitting down at the dinner table that was a few feet from the window that Clarence was at.

"And you weren't bitten or scratched?" replied Clarence now turning to his friend whom now was standing up with a worried look upon his face.

"No, I came straight here from my place when I watched my neighbor being devoured by a man that tackled him to the ground in his front yard, it was just gruesome and fucked up" replied Zack with a small shudder from remembering the horrifying sight that came back into his mind. "I just jumped in my car and drove straight here hoping you were still alive, noticed you got a flash new car yourself" he continued as he took a sip from the glass of water he got earlier.

Clarence mulled the ideas of what he was going to do next over in his head, leave the house and let Zack look after Candace while he searched for supplies, or bring both along with him. The ideas mulled around for awhile whilst he went to check on Candace who seemed to be in a deep sleep, unable to be awoken by the growls and screams that were going on outside. He went back over the route he will take to the supermarket in his head, he decide to take the back way to the supermarket to pick up a 4WD from a car dealership not far from his house, the SUV would help him carry more supplies back in the one trip he planned to take plus would provide a bit of power incase he hit a walker or two, "walker" he thought "such a great name for them, walker or zombie" he continued to think as he entered the dining room where Zack still was sipping at his glass of water and peering through the slit Clarence was looking through earlier.

"Not many out there, maybe one or two just staggering around" said Zack as he turned towards Clarence.

"Zack I need you to stay here and watch Candace for me while I go to get supplies from the supermarket" replied Clarence placing his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her and make sure she is safe you have my word and life on it" replied Zack with the look of devotion in his eye.

Clarence reloaded the pistol and threw the rest of the clips in his pockets and threw the duffle bag over his shoulder's and set outside making sure the door was locked behind him, he jumped into his new Corvette and sped off towards the car dealership. Upon making it there he noticed a few SUV's parked in the yard, and thought to himself which one to pick as he entered the main building in search for the keys. He broke the door down on the manager's office and rummaged through the drawers and the cabinets in search for the keys they kept, they were nowhere to be found. He almost gave up hope until he found a lockbox in a cupboard at the back of the room, it was locked, Clarence now infuriated by the fact he now had to find the key for it, decide to look around the building for the manager in hope he or she was still alive.

Clarence search every room looking for the manager, but still couldn't find him or her anywhere and was about to give up looking when he finally came across him in the garage, now gnawing on the arm of one of the dead Mechanics, Clarence knew the only way he was going to get the key was to kill the manager, whom didn't seem very happy about being killed a second time. Clarence pulled the Glock up to the manager and fire a single shot that tore through the manager's chest, he didn't seem to stop, Clarence fired a second shot that ripped through the shoulder of the now enraged walking corpse, Clarence was being to think that they couldn't be killed until he popped off a third shot that entered the forehead of the manager and made the zombie drop, Clarence kept the gun aimed at the manager to make sure it didn't get up, but it didn't, it laid there not moving or groaning, motionless and quiet, it was dead. Clarence searched the manager's pockets and found the keys to the lockbox and proceeded back to the Office where the lockbox was left.

"Now to get myself a nice new SUV" said Clarence with a happy look upon his face.

He entered the manager's office a second time and unlock the box and opened it to find several set of car keys, he grabbed them all in hope that he would find one that belonged to one of the 4WD's in the yard and left the building. The first SUV he approach was biege, and he tried five different keys before he found the right one, he got in and started the car which seemed more content on starting then the Corvette Clarence previously owned and sped off to the supermarket in hopes that he could forage up some food and weapons that would help him.

As he approached the supermarket he found that there were hundreds of Zombies littering the front entrance and decided to park at the loading bay to hopefully speed up the process of getting in and out. Clarence entered the market from the loading bay to find it pretty much deserted of anything but the occasional half eaten body strewn across the place. "First stop the food stores, gotta find as many canned food items and long lasting foods as I can" he thought to himself as he entered a JollyMart Grocery Store and ran down all the isles grabbing all the cans he could find, which completely filled his Duffle bag.

"I need more bags, but first to drop this off in the car" he thought as he raced back to the car parked out the back.

He drove the SUV into the loading bay to prevent it from being swamped by infected as he raced between stores and the car, on his third trip into the store he came across a Teenage boy who seemed distressed and shaken up.

"Hey, you have you been bitten or scratched?" yelled Clarence as he raised his gun to the teen.

"No can you please help me" yelled back the teen in a scared voice

Clarence stared at the boy for just a minute, surveying the surrounding as well as the boys actions, he noticed nothing wrong with him.

"Ok follow me kid I'll make sure your safe, your going to help me get supplies and were getting you to safety, what's your name kid" said Clarence, "here you're going to help me get supplies" he said as he handed a Duffle bag that he found in the nearby camping store to the kid

"My name is Jake, what's yours?" replied the teen as he mounted the bag on his shoulder

"My name is Clarence" replied Clarence in a comforting tone.

The two proceed to raid food store after food store and scavenged bats and other objects with the intent to use as weapons before the two came across a hunting store on their final run.

"Looks like we might have a few more guns to help out now" said Clarence with a smug look upon his face as he entered the store

"That's cool but I don't know how to shoot" said Jake with a seemingly disappointing tone to his voice as he plucked a hunting rifle from behind the counter and slid it into a duffle bag.

"Ah that's ok I'll teach you" called out Clarence across the store as he scoped out other things that might be of usefulness to them on their journey before they headed on their way to the 4WD on the finally trip they were making.

On their way back to the house Clarence and Jake were cruising along with a carload of tools, weapons, food and supplies when they came across a women who seemed distressed, Clarence decided to pull over and check if she was ok but sped off once he found out that her thumb had been bitten of by a "Crazed Mad Man" a few blocks over.

Upon the final leg of the journey back Clarence couldn't stop thinking about Candace, how her sweet red hair flowed so lusciously over her shoulders, how the curls in her hair seemed to just coil in absolute beauty and how her almost perfect figure seemed to make Clarence smile every time he saw her, he was so busy thinking about her he almost hit another car which was parked across the road.

"So how far to the house?" said Jake as he readjusted in his seat.

"Not far, my house is only a couple of blocks away" replied Clarence slightly slumping in his seat.

As he neared his house, he saw the door had been broken down and the feeling of dread washed over him. He screeched to a halt in his driveway and immediately exited the vehicle and raced to the door Glock in hand and pushed himself against the left side of the door ready to move in and see what the damage was done to his humble home and his friends within.

"This your house?" said Jake curiously "and is the door suppose to be knocked in?" he continued as he leant again the wall on the other side with a golf club in hand ready to follow Clarence inside.

"Yes this is my house and no the door is suppose to be attached to the hinges not on the floor" replied Clarence as he rounded the corner and aimed at the nearest standing thing, he waited for a second as the Walker turned to face him.

"Gotcha Fucker" Said Clarence with an enraged look upon his face as he took a shot and hit the walker directly between the eyes.

"Aw cool nice shot, where'd you learn to shoot like that" said Jake as he shuffled after Clarence.

"It's something I picked up when people started eating each other around this city, figured the skill would come in hand" replied Clarence as he neared the bedroom with anticipation that his Love was still alive.

As he entered the bedroom he saw all his clothes were strewn around the room, and a dresser was overturned atop a walker's head, as he turned to look at Jake he noticed Candace behind him about to smack him over the head with a plank of wood most likely pried from one of the windows.

"Whoa Sweetie it's just us" said Clarence in a reassuring way as Jake turned to face Candace and freaked out toppling over backwards from fright.

"Oh my god Clarence thank god you're alive" said Candace as she dropped the plank of wood and threw herself into his arms once more. They hugged for a second before Clarence said "Where's Zack?" As he let go of Candace and moved towards the door

"I'm right here" said Zack from as he hauled himself from underneath the bed "Thank god you came when you did I thought for sure that the one in the hallway was going to get to us soon" he continued as he pulled himself upright and brushed dust from his shoulder's.

"You two aren't bitten or anything" said Clarence as he gave a vexed look to the both of them.

"Nah you know me always getting my way outta shit, I made sure she got into the closet and then I dropped that walker and crushed his head under your dresser, sorry about your dresser too" replied Zack with a cheerful tone

"Are all your friends slightly sadistic" interrupted Jake as he looked worryingly at Zack

"Cocky little Cuss ain't he" replied Zack with a slight chuckle.

Chapter Four

As the four survivors' jumped into the SUV parked out front and pulled into the road and roared off in search of a new place. They pasted a prison but decided against it as there were too many zombies surrounding it and the fact none of them particularly liked the idea if sharing their shelter with a bunch of criminals.

"So any suggestions?" said Clarence as he passed a burning car that seemed to be tipped on its side.

"I think there's a hospital up the road a bit that we could probably use, its abandoned yet sturdy, junkies used to live there, and cops had a hard time trying to get in apparently" said Jake from the back seat

Candace and Zack just stared at Jake with a curious look.

"I read it in the news ok, I'm not some junkie" said Jake with an irritated look upon his face as he slumped back in his seat.

"Ok it'll do, are all the bags in the back Zack" said Clarence as he ripped the car around a particularly sharp corner causing Zack's face to be forcefully pressed against the car window.

"Yes all the bags are back there, and be careful on the pedal and steering that hurt" replied Zack in a slightly angry voice as he rubbed his forehead.

As the car sped down the road at a slowed pace they came across a man who seemed to be alive and healthy, and they had the idea to pick him up until he swung around and pointed a carbine rifle directly at the parked car.

"GET OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW" yelled the man whilst he focused his aim at the car

Clarence was the first to get out and he stood on the curb with his hands in the air, hoping the man does exactly what he expects him to do.

"Everyone out now" said the man as he pointed the gun at Zack who still remained in the car.

"Going to have to pull me outta here" replied Zack to the man who now walk towards the car, Zack knew what Clarence was thinking, so he remained in the car to try and get the man to turn his back to Clarence.

"I said out now" said the man with a now slightly angered voice as he neared the car, still not with his back to Clarence.

The man came closer now and opened the door to the backseat of the car and grabbed Zack by the shoulder and arm, and tried to pull him from the car, little did he know that Clarence now had his gun out and was walking up behind the man. As Clarence got to the back of the man the first thing he did was grab the rifle from the man's hand and hit him over the back of the head with the grip of the pistol in his hand, knocking him to the ground.

Clarence rolled him over and pointed the pistol directly at the man's forehead.

"Who are you and why the fuck did you decide to try and rob us" demanded Clarence to the man

"Whoa whoa, sorry man I'm just on edge because of all these fucked up people, I just needed a ride outta here and I figured you were infected" said the man with his hands up near his face and a scared look upon it too

"Were not infected and we can help you if you ask, and you still haven't told me your name" replied Clarence taking the gun away from the man's face and helping him to his feet.

"My name is Dixon, and the help would be nice, where you guys heading" said Dixon as he brushed dirt off his leather jacket.

"Were heading to the old hospital, figured it would provide some shelter for us, might have enough room for us to find survivors and provide them shelter" said Clarence as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV and waited for the others to get in as well.

"Sounds good, those walls are pretty high on the place and the gate is sturdy as fuck" were the words that came from Dixon's mouth as he slid into the middle of the backseat beside Jake.

The five of them now cruising down the street discussing a plan of defense when they get to the Hospital, Dixon suggested to barricade the doors with all the heavy objects they could find, the idea was scratched for the fact how were they suppose to get in and out of it. As they pulled up to the hospital they noticed the gates were opened, "Great now we have to clear it of infected" thought Clarence as he exited the car and closed the gates with the help of Dixon, "I bet there's hundreds in there" he continued to think as they all readied up at the door with each a bat or golf club in hand, Clarence pushed on the door, it didn't open, he tried it again, still it would not open. Clarence was a little puzzled at the fact that the door didn't open, he banged on it a couple of times and tried to open it again.

"Whose there" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Survivors, can we come in, we need shelter" replied Clarence with an incomprehensive look upon his face, as he was talking to a door after all.

"Why should we let you in for" was the reply Clarence got for his previous statement

"We have guns and are a valuable asset to your survival" said Clarence with the same expression on his face

"Um" was said, followed by a long pause "Ok you can come in" the door continued.

After a few jingles and clanking the door swung open and there stood a man "Hurry up and get inside" were the words instantly thrown at them by this man who stood with his arm outstretched and pointing inside, "Come on, hurry up we don't want the stench of death in here, the cooking is bad enough to smell" he continued, "Oi, do you want me to hit you with the spoon again Nick" was called out from down the corridor by a female they couldn't see. As they hurried in the smell of cooking rice and baked beans filled their nostrils as they all proceed to follow the man to the second floor and into the Head Doctor's office.

"So these are the Survivors that just arrived" said a man who was sitting in a chair facing away from them, "So what are your names" the man continued as he spun around in his chair to look at them, he was old, maybe in his fifties to sixties and had silver colored hair and was wrinkled, his eyes were almost barely visible from the amount of wrinkled skin on the man's forehead.

Clarence was the first to introduce himself to the man and then introduced the rest of his friends.

The man outstretched a single boney hand, to which Clarence outstretched his, grasped the boney hand and felt the tendril like finger wrap around his hands and begin to shake

"So what brings you to my stronghold" said the Man as he withdrew his hand to his lap

"We seek shelter and this was the first place we thought of" replied Clarence to the man as he readjusted his footing as his feet were starting to throb slightly from the position he was standing in.

"Well I welcome you into this place in hopes that you can do your part around here, find a room and make yourselves comfortable and see if there is something you can do around here Mr. Clarence" said the Man

"Don't worry I'm sure we will be of use Mr.?" replied Clarence as he gave the look of curiosity across his face.

"I'm Carl" said the man with a smile as he ushered the group out of the office.

The five then were shown the way to where everyone stays and all picked rooms beside each other, Clarence and Candace shared a room, Zack picked the one across the hall from them, Jake pick the one beside Zack and Dixon picked the one beside Clarence and Candace and then they set off to find how they could help out

Candace helped out in the kitchen, Jake became the Tech Expert, Dixon became an Engineer and Zack did patrols around the property alongside other patrol guards, Clarence on the other hand cleared out rooms that held infected and gave help to plans and supply raids. Carl took a liking to this, and made a plan of his own that no one but him knew about, his plan was to pass leadership on the Clarence within a week, as Carl held a terrible secret; he was dying of cancer, and had been affected for several months.

Clarence was familiar with everyone around the building, Katie the buildings cook, Jensen the Head of Patrols and Supply Runs, Nick the Lead Engineer, Freya the Buildings Nurse and Doctor and the 16 other people who did what they could for the place.

"Hey Clarence, the Boss wants to see you" said Jensen as he came through the north side door.

"You know what about" replied Clarence as he handed the gun he was cleaning to Zack.

Jensen just shrugged and indicated for Clarence to hurry up and follow him. Clarence got up and threw his Trenchcoat over his shoulder and proceeded to follow Jensen up to the office where Carl was again sitting in his chair facing away from Clarence, staring out the window at the city. "Do you remember it before it went to chaos Clarence?" said Carl, "Yeah it was a beautiful city, filled with happy faces and smiles upon the mouths of kids and adults, a park filled with happy kids swinging on swings and sliding down slides, where families have picnics and kids enjoy their days" replied Clarence with a smile upon his mouth.

Carl turned to face Clarence with a smile "Nice poem, come from the heart" he said

"Yeah, but what do you need of me" replied Clarence letting the smile on his face settle.

"I want you to take over for me, to lead these people as a boss and a survivor" said Carl as he stood up with a walking stick in hand "I'm dying you see, my time is coming to an end" he continued as he walked up to Clarence and feebly placed a hand on Clarence's shoulder "These people need a better leader, you seem worthy of it, I've seen you work, I've seen you co-ordinate the people on job's" he said but paused as he had to turn his head and cough a couple of times and feebly continued "You're perfect for the job, half these people look up to you, you're the perfect leader that these people need, don't deny it, you're the best thing to walk through those front doors."

Clarence was a little brought back by the by what he heard, the praise made him feel good, feeling of worth shot through his body as he came to the idea of the leading people to survival in a chaotic and apocalyptic world. "I'm not offering Clarence, you can't say no" said Carl with a croak to his voice as he removed his hand from Clarence's shoulder and walked back to his seat. "So, will you do it?" he continued as he glanced at Clarence for a second before looking down at a glass and taking a sip of whiskey from it.

How bout we discuss it over a glass of whiskey?" replied Clarence with a slight smile across his face.

"How bout Scotch, Single Malt?" said Carl as he brought a glass bottle up from the floor behind the desk and sat it on top of the desk, Clarence picked it up and glance at it for a second before pouring a glass of it for himself, "aged Nineteen years, nice" he said as he took a mouthful of the scotch and winced at the slight burn in his throat. "Either scavenged after all this chaos or you had it before shit hit the fan with the blood and guts along with it" he continued.

Carl chuckled at this remark and drank the rest of the whiskey in his glass, "you have great potential Clarence I could see that the day you walked through those gates." Said Carl as he placed his glass down on the desk with very slight clunk as it connected with the wood, "But I don't think you can see what you can become, and what great things you can do, even if the walkers didn't take over the world you would have become something great." He continued as he stared deep within Clarence's sharp pale blue eyes. "Thanks for that and I guess i accept the position then" replied Clarence with a smile and a warm feeling down his body, most likely from the alcohol running through his blood stream.

Chapter Five

As Clarence stood on the roof as the sun rose up from the horizon he felt the cool breeze against his face as it let the bottom of his Trenchcoat fly around behind him, as creating a loud rustling noise in his ear making it hard for him to hear Zack opening the access door to the roof, "Hey Clarence, what are you doing up here so early" Yelled out Zack as he approached

"Just seeing the one of the two beautiful things left in this world, just look at that sunset." He replied with a cheerful voice.

As they watched the sunset and the walkers accumulating on the street a few blocks from the hospital and devouring a deer one of them manage to drag down. They just stood there, the cool breeze in their faces the smell of morning dew and dead flesh filled their nostrils giving them a semi nice smell to the situation. "You learn to deal with the smell don't you" said Clarence as he breathed deep through his nose and placing his sunglasses on his face.

"After awhile you don't even smell it much" Replied Zack as he changed stand to accommodate the tiredness of his legs.

The sound of the door opening and closing was heard. And Jensen stood beside Clarence and took a look at the sunset and said "Beautiful, anyway Carl wants to see you Clarence, he's in the infirmary"

Clarence followed him to the infirmary; the room was lit by sunlight coming through spaces between the boards and let Clarence see everything in the room. Seated at a bed was Freya, the Doctor of the building, she was a broad and tall woman with light brown hair and green eyes, a combination Clarence found very intriguing. Laid down on the bed she was sitting at was Carl; he was pale and hooked up to an oxygen tank and seemed extremely weak. Clarence approached with a sturdy and brisk pace and took a seat beside Freya, "How's he going?" he said as he looked at Carl.

"He could be doing better if he wasn't dying" she replied trying to lighten the mood.

"That would help wouldn't it" he said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

Carl stirred in his slumber, rolling onto his left side and facing both Freya and Clarence. He wasn't really sleeping, more faking it to hear what they were saying without them knowing. He wanted to know what they said behind his back and while he slept. Little did Clarence and Freya know but every word they said was heard by Carl and he took every word in clear as snow on a winter's day.

"Can you wake him up Freya" Said Clarence.

"Sure" she replied.

But before she could even do anything to wake him up he opened his eyes and said "I've been listening to everything you have said you know"

They were both surprised at the fact that this old man had quietly been listening to them this whole time and they hadn't a clue about it. Clarence and Freya soon came to and continued on what they were about to do.

"So Carl tell me about yourself?" said Clarence as he brought himself closer to Carl

"What do you want to know" replied Carl as he took his oxygen mask off, as it was prohibiting him talking clearly.

"A lot, firstly what is your last name and what did you do before the apocalypse?" said Clarence as he leant back in his chair

Carl placed his Oxygen mask over his mouth again and took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling. He thought to himself for a second "I might as well tell of my legacy and this man has done a lot for me in the short period I've known him". And as he took his mask of and looked at Clarence directly in the eye and said "My name is Carl Cené, and I'm a millionaire, I used to be a very wealthy business man". Clarence's eyes widen, is he really going to watch the death of a Big Corporation Boss happen directly before his eyes. "I used to run entire corporations in this city, and everything was under my watchful eye, nothing went into or out of this city without me knowing about it nor anything happening." He continued, Clarence thought to himself "The one and only Carl Cene was laying before him on a deathbed" Clarence leant forwards a bit as Carl took another deep breath through the mask. "I used to be big around here, but in the last few years, everyone forgot about me and the things I did" he said, Clarence thought about doing something big when he was younger, the Money, the respect, the women all appealed to him in a positive way. "Now look at the world, no one knows me anymore and of anything I did" he continued.

"I know of you, and of everything you did, when I was younger I always wanted tobe exactly like you" Said Clarence as he watched Carl's eyes widen with excitement. "The thought of being a part of your organization was a dream of mine, me a Big Boss Man" Clarence continued.

Carl was now looking at this man knowing why he saw great potential in him; he saw the potential that he saw in himself when he was younger, someone that would show this city that the Corporations were still strong and still able to put a point across at the end of a metephorical smoking gun.

"Well kid think of being put in charge of this group as me appointing you the Big Boss Man of my Survival Corporation then" Said Carl as a smile came across this man face as he slowly lowered his head to the pillow and took another deep breath from the mask.

"It's an Honor to be given this position Carl" Replied Clarence with a smile across his face too

"Then I can finally die with peace" Said Carl as his eyes slowly closed for the last time. This was it thought Clarence, this was the time he thought gave him great sadness to see such a great man pass but great honor to be put in the place he was at this very moment.

All the Survivors gathered outside for a minutes silence and to watch as their previous leader and a great man was buried; Clarence was the one to give the Eulogy.

"Here we stand, to watch this Great Man be converged with the Earth, Carl Cené was not only a Rich and Respected man, but also a great achievement to this City, He built himself from the dirt of the streets to the tallest building in the city. He stood atop skyscrapers and watched as his City hurried and worked around him, he watched the Hustle and Bustle of this city go to work, from night to day he ruled with an Iron Fist and a Golden Heart. He did great deeds and devilish things, but in all he was a man to the core, no different from you or me. So in this final hour we return him from where his soul came. We return him to the Earth with good intentions in our minds and Lessons learnt at mind and at heart." Said Clarence as he stood tall and proud at the head of the grave.

"Would you do the Honor of placing the first shovelful of dirt upon his coffin Clarence" Said Peter, who used to be a Priest, not that it mattered anymore.

"I would gladly do the honor of that Father" Replied Clarence with a nod.

Clarence took a shovel and threw on one pile of dirt onto the coffin, then signaled Jensen to give him a hand with the rest of the dirt. As they both shoveled dirt upon the coffin, people threw in Flowers and pictures to place memories and love into the grave with Carl's body.

It was a dark time for the survivors, they lost their faithful leader, and had him replaced by a newcomer, someone they barely knew as much as the rest. Their luck was to be steel hard if they were going to make it through this apocalypse alive.

Clarence had the concerning feeling that the followers didn't think highly of him, and were probably doubtful of his abilities and skills. Nevertheless he continued on his plan of sending a scouting party out to search for food and supplies. "There's a general goods store a couple of blocks up and also a gas station across the road from it, they should be stocked well with some useful foods" Said Clarence to Jensen who was standing across the table from him.

Jensen looked down at the Map that was laid out on the table and observed the roads. This was going to be difficult to do with a small party as Jensen wish to have with him, but no matter the leader's word is final. Jensen set out with four other people to go on the food raid that he was assigned. While Jensen and some others were out he finally got some time to lie down and have a sleep. "Ah, Sweet Sleep, it's about time" Thought Clarence to himself as he rested his head down on a fluffy pillow. Just as he was about to dose off to sleep he hear a bang on the door, "Nothing good ever last does it." He said as got up out of bed, He walked over to the door and paused for a second to let his mind come into focus, then open the door to find Katie standing outside the door with her arms crossed and a very agitated look upon her face. "We need more food, were running low" she said with a very angry tone. "Jensen and a few others are out getting it" he replied, her look changed from agitated to surprise. "Wait, Jensen and some others are out looking for food" she said, Clarence simply nodded to her, "When did they leave to get the food?" she continued

Clarence turned around and headed back to his bed, he sat down on the side and look at Katie. "They left about seven minutes ago, they are get supplies from a general store and a gas station, go back to what you were doing no need to worry" He said with a smile. Katie closed the door and smile. "Wow he's good" she said as she turned to her left and walked away. Clarence laid his head down once more and let his eyelids close, "May I get some sleep now" he thought as he slowly dozed off.

Clarence was awoken by the sound of yelling and banging, he heard running and thudding outside his door and several voices he didn't recognize. He got up and held his gun upwards near his face as he leant against the wall beside the door, "Something is going on" he thought as he grabbed the door handle. He opened the door and pointed his gun out, a Man holding a lead pipe stood over Katie who was on her back holding her hands in front of her face to protect it from harm. Clarence pointed his Glock at him and fired one shot into the man's chest as the man moved towards him, Clarence jogged over to help Katie out, "Are you ok Katie?" Asked Clarence as he helped her up, "I'm fine but we got to help the others, these looters aren't going to show mercy to the others" she replied as they both hurried down the corridor to assist the other survivors living in the hospital. As they hurried down they both heard Jensen's voice telling a few of the survivors to take cover behind something and a few gunshots rang down the corridor, "I hope that's Jensen shooting" Clarence thought to himself, they both ran out into the main entrance to find Jensen and Dixon both standing behind the Reception Desk both with Rifles in hand aimed at a few looter who now set down their weapons and dropped to their knees and placed their hands behind their heads. "Get them up and place them in the ICU room, that'll hold them" Said Clarence as he checked a few of the survivor's corpses. "Dead, Fuck this shit" he thought to himself as he rolled a body over and looked at the half beaten face of the girl, a tear fell from Clarence's cheek and hit the face of the poor girl he crouched over.

As they placed the wounded in the Infirmary and buried their dead Clarence changed, his heart and mind scarred and twisted, he became angered, agitated at things and was always found on the roof staring out at the horizon. Candace frequently came to check on him to make sure he was alright, she made him calm and collective, was it because she was a kind and loving person, or was it the fact she offered sex to help calm him down, no one knows.

Clarence awoke one morning, the anger for the looters still burning in his heart and that poor girl's half beaten face still burned clearly into his brain, the image that shall never leave until revenge is done. He got dressed in his usual dress slacks and T-Shirt and pulled on his Trench coat and made his way out to the cafeteria, he stopped halfway there and sat down against the wall and took a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket and lit one up and sat there thinking.


End file.
